1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engine tilting devices, and more particularly pertains to an engine tilting device to facilitate removal and installation of engines from vehicles. During engine installation and removal, it is necessary to tilt an engine to clear various engine compartment obstacles and to provide proper alignment with the vehicle transmission. In order to facilitate this tilting process, the invention provides a lifting tab secured by an adjustable mounting mechanism to a base plate adapted for securement to an engine intake manifold.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional method of removing and installing engines in vehicles entails the installation of lifting bolts or hooks in various threaded apertures provided in the engine block. A chain yoke is then connected to the lifting bolts or hooks and is secured to the hook of a chain fall or hydraulic engine hoist. Tilting of the engine is then accomplished by manually pushing or pulling the engine to a desired orientation. This is a difficult and dangerous operation.